User blog:Kuroxander/Tenka Goken-Sword Beast/Japanese Blade Deck
Hello everyone! My name is Kuroxander and for my first day creating an account for the wiki I will share with you the decklist I made for Katana World's Sword Beast for the next set D-BT02 (I know the card's arent out yet but I still want to do this decklist blog). I enjoy playing through this deck at BFA and decided why not share it with all of you guys here at the wikia! Hope you enjoy the decklist and any criticism is welcomed. Introduction over. Flag: Katana World Buddy: '''Heresy Shattering Sword Beast,Juzumaru '''Item: 8 4x Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru 4x Elite Sword, Oodenta SIze 1: 8 4x Heresy Shattering Sword Beast,Juzumaru 4x Demon-slashing BladeBeast, Dojigiri Yasutsuna Size 2: 8 4x Beast ofBeautiful Sword Technique, Mikazuki Munechika 4x Sword Beast of Delusion,Kunitsuna Onimaru Size 3: 4 4x: Decapitate-slashingBlade Beast, Oodenta Mitsuyo Spell: 20 4x Art of Body Replacement 4x Demon Way, Hazy Smokestorm 2x Thunder Release, Art of PowerStorage 3x Art of Explosive Hades Fall 3x Blade Technique, Zanteisettetsuu 2x Demon Way, Geppakugiri 2x Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement Impact: 2 2x Art of the Sword Beast,Five Sword Formation Sword Beast/Japanese Blade is a deck that plays open center formation and needs different Japanese Blade in the drop zone to utilise its fullest potential. They tends to deal lots of damage with decently high crit and finish the opponent at midgame with an explosive finish with their 3 crits double attacker and restanding impact. So lets starts off with the items, I only run 2 different items in this deck because most of the other Japanese Blade aren't that good imo (Mikazuki 5000/2 penetrate that's destroy it self at end of turn, Juzumaru gains attack where there are 2 or more ninja, Dojigiri is Mikazuki without end of turn destruction but needs 1 gauge and another Elite Sword/Onimaru in grave, but they still have cool artworks). Besides there is enough Japanese Blade monster and spell so running 2 types of item is fine. Onimaru which has 6000 atk and a crtical of 3 is the prefered item to equip cause when equipped it lets you add top 2 deck into its soul and at the end of your turn you must remove a soul from it otherwise destroy it. This item helps you fuel your drop zone quickly and can pressure your opponet with its 3 crit. The other item is Oodenta which has 7000 atk and 2 crit and can't be destroyed by your opponent's eff. A useful item to prevent item destruction cards and havs a decently high atk, my favourite out of the Tenka Goken both art and eff. Kuromuramasa is also a good item to run with its 4 crit but I don't like taking 1 damage each time I attack with it so if you want you can remove 2 Oodenta for it. Next are the monsters, as of now and I doubt any more will be added cause there are only 5 Tenka Goken there are only 5 monsters, 2 size 1's, 2 size 2's and 1 size 3 and no size 0 so its preferred to run 4 copies of each of them. All of them have good effects but the one that should become the buddy is the size 1 Juzumaru cause its free to call and you can get a gauge as long as you have another japanese blade on field so its guaranteed you can get the buddy gift any time you have him. The other size 1 is Dojigiri that can add any Japanese Blade when called including itself so if you have enough gauge you can search it and then search another copy so it can be used like a search spell but it also has an eff that gives its a crit and penetrate while you have a Japanese Blade in the drop zone which is basically free and the condition can easily be fulfilled by simply paying its call cost. Good card. Move on to the size 2, Onimaru has 6000 atk 3 crits and 3000 def with move and soulguard that comes from top 2 cards from deck while only costing 1 gauge, the only downside is at the end of turn it destroys itself if it is rested. So it will only able to stop 2 attack after moving if you attacked with it. Still a really great card. Its better to call onimaru at early to midgame to help send cards to the drop zone to fulfill the condition of the other size 2 eff. Now for my favourite card of the entire deck and this deck ace Mikazuki Munechika. It has 5000 atk 2 crit and 1000 def with move and penetrate while costing a gauge and a life. However when you have at least 2 different Japanese Blade in your drop zone it gains 1 crit and if at least 5 it gains Double Attack and becomes insanely good. This card can easily finish off the opponent when called at mid to late game. The size 3 of this deck is oodenta which has 7000 atk 2 crit 6000 def and move and has condition same as Mikazuki to activate her other effects. When you have at least 2 Japanese Blade in your drop zone it gains double attack and if at least 5 are in your drop zone when she enters the field you can destroy any card on the field which can rid of annoying set spells and items as well as monsters. Now for the Spells for this deck, for defence 4 Art of body replacements and 4 Demon Ways Hazy Smokescreen and 3 Blade Technique, Zanteisettetsuu. Body replacements works well to protect yourseld as well as your monster cause the opponent would not link attack as the monsters have low defense with the highest is 6000 which is still low. Hazy Smokescreen is Chillax for Katana World and can stop damage from unnullifiable attacks. Blade Techinque prevent your monster from leaving the field once and give it counterattack for the rest of the turn, best used on Onimaru to counterattack monster cause of its soulguard. It also counts as a Japanese Blade cards to fulfill the drop zone requirements. Demon Way Geppakugiri is a good cards that katana world has access to and can be used to counter destroy monster that haven't attacked on your opponents field and problematic monster when your monster is destroyed, can also be used when onimaru destroys itself at the end of your turn, can be run more than 2 if you want. Arts of Explosive Hades Fall is also a great card Katana World has. Since the deck having size 1 to 3 monster the card can be used to send a Sword Beast to the drop zone while destroying the opponents annoying monsters immediately when they are called. The 2 damage is a nice bonus too and helps the deck finish the opponent quicker. Thunder Release Art of Power Storage is the gauge gainer and can gives you extra 2 gauge when your life falls below 5. Mostly needed so you have enough gauge to use the impact. Can be replaced with clear Serenity but this card is better as four gauge allows you to call Dojigiri to search a Dojigiri then call it to search another cards and gives you a decent field when your hand card is low. Unlike Ninja with Shiden or Skull Warrior with Arakuyou and Yamigitsune, Sword Beast don't have their own draw cards so Hundred Demon's Tome of Judgement is used to draw cards when your hand is low and an amazing top deck also helps with discarding dead Japanese Blades in your hands. And last but not least the impact which can only be used if you have 5 or more different Japanese Blade and cost 3 gauge which has an eff that lets you restand all your Japanese Blade and gains another attack phase. The cards tends to be dead most of the time so running more copy of it is detrimental. At least with Mikazuki and Oodenta you can call them anytime and still can have Double Attack. But still its good as an explosive finisher. This card with Mikazuki, a size 1 and Onimaru have potential to deal 18 damage in a single turn!(Still quite high not high as danger world with Cerberus Impact Monster) If you don't want run the impact then can remove it along with Art of Power Storage(Cause without the impact the deck still have enough gauge cause of Juzumaru) to add more Geppakugiri, Explosive hades fall or add in Snake Gaze to rest impact monsters and double attackers. Count Dawn of The Distant Days is also a good card to add cause the deck's monsters have not so high attack so can help with link attacking to clear walls. That's it I guess. Thanks for reading through it all. Hope you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts